ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Happy Tree Friends Adventures (anime)
CoroCoro Comics anime of Happy Tree Friends Adventures (JPN: ハッピーツリーフレンズ：かわいいパワー Happī Tsurī Furenzu: Kawaii Pawā) is an anime that premiered in Japan on August 24th, 2021 and dubbed in English on November 12th, 2021 and Polish on February 9th, 2022. Unlike the games the show was based on, the anime contains no gore and little to no blood, given CoroCoros standards. Voice Cast Japanese cast *Cuddles, Flippy, Ledar - Mayuko Aoki *Flaky, Neena - Ayaka Asai *Petunia, Tacho, Fidget - Aya Hirano *Nutty, Minttles - Ikumi Hayama *Giggles, Allay - Harune Ikezawa *Toothy, Currly, Handy - Aika Hirota *Lemy, Lumpy, Fliqpy - Shouta Aoi *Brandy - Yuya Asato *Izzy - Umi Tenjin *Lavare (fire dragon) - Yuriko Hishimi *Grand Volt (thnder demon), Bowser - Nobutoshi Canna English cast * Cuddles, Toothy, Allay, Tacho, Minttles - Laura Bailey * Flaky, Giggles, Neena - Cherami Leigh * Petunia, Nutty, Fidget, Currly - Kristen Bell * Handy, Lemy, Lumpy - Tom Baker * Brandy, Flippy, Ledar - Tim Curry * Izzy - Mona Marshall * Fliqpy, Grand Volt, Bowser - Jim Cummings * Lavare - Kate Bristol Openings *"Alright, Let's Go! " by Shigeru Matsuzaki (HTFA1 Arc) *"OK! " by Rica Mastumoto (HTFA2 Arc) *"Sadness Into Kindness " by Little by Little (HTFA3 Arc) *"Lovers " by 7!! (HTFA4-Lavare Arc) *"Ready Go! " by Naomi Tamura (HTFA5 Arc) *"Wings of War " by Hideaki Takatori (HTFA6-Legends Arc) *"Your Adventure " by Taiiku Okazaki (Rainbow-Stone Arc) *"V " by Yusuke (Grand Volt-Fura Fura Power! Arc) *"Mega V" by Yusuke (Fire Point Arc) Differences between the games and the anime HTFA1 Arc *None of the heads of the Giant Alien survive in the anime, but one survives in HTFA1-2 *Allay appears a couple of times in the series, and even appears in the arc's opening. However, she does not appear in the game. HTFA3 Arc *Handy helps the Tree Friends by building bridges, although Hady wasn't seen in this game. HTFA4 Arc *Though they are mentioned and appear in this version of the opening sequence (though, they also appear in the Lavare Arc version), Neena and Tacho do not appear in this arc despite them appearing in the game. Lavare/Origins Arc *Instead of exploding after defeat like in the game, Lavare breaks free from control after defeat, aiding Allay, Lemy, Neena, and Tacho in entering Bowser's castle. HTFA5 Arc *When the Tree Friends travel through the desert kingdom, Brandy helps them get to the castle. Brandy never appeared in the game. *Lavare watches the group in this arc afterward, which she doesn't do in the games. HTFA6 Arc *Brandy, while he is still frozen, does not get teleported by Bowser aong with Allay, Lifty, and Shifty like he does in the games. He remains frozen in the anime for two posdes until he is broken free by being thrown toward Wind Koopa. *Brandy's spot as a boss in the game is taken by a new Koopa Master, Wind Koopa. *Fliqpy battles the group outside Bowser's castle, instead of fighting them in his stage. **Fliqpy has no aligment with Bowser in the anime. *Mecha Neena and Mecha Tacho are not in the anime, and Lifty takes Fliqpy's in-game role. Legends Arc *Instead of dying like in the canon of the games, Brandy just gets Chuck Cunningham Syndrome. Rainbow/Land Arc *Fidget appears in this arc, despite not appearing in the games. *When the tree friends adventure into the Fake Bowser Clone Laboratory in one episode, a furless, still-developing Ledar can be seen in one of the tubes. Ledar's tube was taken by Cuddles, therefore making him the only tubed being to survive the explosion at the end of the next episode. He still develops as the Tree Friends continue moving, and is fully developed and furred at the end of the arc, able to talk inside the still full tube. Ledar does not appear in this game. Stone/World Arc *Everyone except Cuddles, Allay, and the upper half of Minttles is turned into stone in this arc, while the entire group is not turned into stone in the game. **Cuddles and Allay had to free the rest of the group one-by-one. **Allay had a much bigger role in this arc than she did in the game. Grand Volt/HTFA7/Greatest Battle Ever Arc *The Grand Volt, an electric-themed dragon, is the so-called "thunder demon" in the anime, and not the Goat Demon from Magical Taruruuto-Kun. *Lavare groups up with the Tree Friends to help free the Grand Volt from Bowser's control. She never does this in the game. *Fidget appears in this arc, even though again she never appeared in the game. *Unlike in the game, Currly does not get captured in this arc. *Ledar is a supporting character in the series in this arc forwards, despite not appearing in this game. Fura Fura Power! Arc *Allay does not appear in this arc. Fire Point Arc * Lemy is not in this arc; he is replaced with Ledar. A male, Kitana-like groundhog named Watcher replaces Ledar as a boss. * No Generic Tree Friends appear in this arc. * Cuddles tames and is followed around by a Hopmon, which doesn't happen in the game. * Bowser is already controlling the hostile Hopmons in the beginning of the arc, where he doesn't have full control over them at the start of the game * Because of the statement above, the Mountain of Light and prison segments are skipped in the anime. * Fliqpy actually harms the two Koopalings before focusing on Cuddles and his friends in the anime, whereas he simply goes after Cuddles after flipping out in he game. * Strangely, the torture Elica gets is more torturous in the anime than in the game. In the game, Pete tickles her feet, while in the anime, she is tied to an electric chair. However, Cuddles and co. breaks in before the torture starts. Episodes Running Gags within the series * Even though death is not as common in the anime as in the Happy Tree Friends series, characters will die (though no blood, or at the very least minimal blood, can be seen). However, they pop back up sometime later in the episode. * Characters have a suspicion of whenever or not two characters (mainly Cuddles/Giggles, Nutty/Neena, and Flaky/Tacho) are in love with each other, but both characters deny this. This happens with: ** Cuddles and Giggles (first asked in 1A01 by Toothy to Cuddles) ** Nutty and Neena (first asked in LV05 by Cuddles to Nutty) ** Tacho and Lana (first asked in LV09 by Allay) ** Cuddles and Allay (first asked in 5A15 by Lemy to Cuddles) ** Brandy and Petunia (first asked in 6A04 by Nutty to both) ** Tacho and Flaky (first asked in LG02 by Flippy to Tacho) ** Ledar and Fidget (first asked in GV04 by Tacho to Ledar) Category:Anime Category:Anime by CoroCoro Category:CoroCoro Category:Happy Tree Friends Category:Happy Tree Friends Adventures